This invention relates to molding methods, apparatus and products and to the making of molded devices, especially hook fasteners for engaging loops.
In the field of molded hook fasteners, typically a series of adjacent rows of hooks forms one side or element of a fastener closure and a mating element provides loops or anchored fibers with which the hooks engage.
A fastener element with rows of hook members is typically formed with a molding tool that has no moving parts. The hooks are pulled from their mold cavities by distorting the hooks. For molding continuous strips of such hook members a rotating mold roll is employed, while for discrete items injection molding techniques are employed. Improvements applicable to such molds and to the processes of molding these hook members may be useful in molding other products.